


Смутные желания

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Brothels, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2012, Implied Slash, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: У этого драббла, единственного текста, написанного мной на ФБ-2012, есть два варианта: "мягкий" первоначальный и гораздо более откровенный окончательный, написанный для четвертого левела Фандомной Битвы! Выкладываю оба.
Relationships: Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Мягкий вариант

**Author's Note:**

> Первый вариант действительно сравнительно мягкий, перед прочтением второго еще раз советую обратить внимание на рейтинг! Все же 4-й лвл ФБ-2012, если кому-то что-то говорит это словосочетание!

С недавних пор в заведении мадам Адель (кокетливое движение плеча, увядшая шея, «Ах, адмирал, называйте меня мадемуазель, пожалуйста!») он выбирал только высоких худощавых блондинок. Тугие кольца искрящихся локонов, узкие плечи, сияющая золотистым светом кожа… помнится, девочки даже сочинили душещипательную сплетню о жестокой возлюбленной, бросившей Фрица-Йозефа буквально в день свадьбы. Дескать, даже в моменты страсти столь несдержанный ранее адмирал теперь молчит, как розенриттер на допросе. А куда делись его изобретательность и раскрепощенность? Все былое богатство позиций, пикантные игры перед зеркалами, стремление испробовать что-то новенькое, «посмотреть на жизнь под другим углом» уступили место даже не скучной обыденности миссионерской позы, но лицемерию коленно-локтевой. Ибо, по словам той же мамы Адель, тогда еще молодой, подающей надежды девчонки: «Даже шлюхе порой хочется знать, что трахают ее, а не ту, которая осталась дома».

На деле же все было гораздо прозаичнее. И… страшнее?

Вколачивая очередное невпопад стонущее тело (и почему эти дурочки считают, что возмущенный мяв кошки, которой оторвали хвост – это эротично?!) в тугой матрас, комкая скользкий шелк простыней, он до последней черточки представлял себе жезл – тот самый, гросс-адмиральский – тяжелый, однако не кажущийся громоздким, ощутимо прогибающий благородный бархат подушки. Идеальные пропорции – резкие черты и мягкие линии приглашают, влекут, манят прикоснуться к ним рукой, стиснуть хозяйским жестом, мягко, но настойчиво-властно приласкать совершенство регалии.

Но – только жезл. Не лицо того, кто – лишь в мечтах, в сиянии несбыточного – собственноручно вручает ему этот символ воинской доблести. Не льдистую глубину глаз, которой так хочется подчиниться. Не узкие ладони, с легкостью удерживающие скипетр и его, Фрица-Йозефа, мятущуюся душу.

И каждый раз, обмякая и заваливаясь вперед, пытаясь отодвинуться от мокрого от пота, враз опротивевшего тела очередной красотки, он очень хотел в это верить.

Уж лучше жезл!


	2. Вариант окончательный

С недавних пор в заведении мадам Адель (кокетливое движение плеча, увядшая шея, «Ах, адмирал, называйте меня мадемуазель, пожалуйста!») он выбирал только высоких худощавых блондинок. Тугие кольца искрящихся локонов, узкие плечи, сияющая золотистым светом кожа… помнится, девочки даже сочинили душещипательную сплетню о жестокой возлюбленной, бросившей Фрица-Йозефа буквально в день свадьбы. Дескать, даже в моменты страсти столь несдержанный ранее адмирал теперь молчит, как розенриттер на допросе. А куда делись его изобретательность и раскрепощенность? Все былое богатство позиций, пикантные игры перед зеркалами, стремление испробовать что-то новенькое, «посмотреть на жизнь под другим углом» уступили место даже не скучной обыденности миссионерской позы, но лицемерию коленно-локтевой. Ибо, по словам той же мамы Адель, тогда еще молодой, подающей надежды девчонки, «даже шлюхе порой хочется знать, что трахают ее, а не ту, которая осталась дома».

На деле же все было гораздо прозаичнее. И… страшнее?

Мягко, почти невесомо касаясь губами бьющейся на шее жилки или грубо, до боли, стискивая грудь девушки, он до последней черточки представлял себе… жезл. Невесомыми касаниями оглаживая бедра, раздвигая их, – …тот самый, гросс-адмиральский, – тяжелый, однако не кажущийся громоздким… – чуть ли не с первой попытки находя пальцами чувствительное местечко, добиваясь отклика, крупной, почти спазматической дрожи, гортанного стона, – …ощутимо прогибающий благородный бархат подушки… Заставляя проститутку перевернуться – лишь бы не видеть лица! – и вколачивая очередное невпопад стонущее тело (и почему эти дурочки считают, что возмущенный мяв кошки, которой оторвали хвост – это эротично?!) в тугой матрас, комкая скользкий шелк простыней… – …Идеальные пропорции – дышащие опасностью и силой резкие черты и в то же время мягкие линии – приглашают, влекут, манят прикоснуться к ним рукой, стиснуть хозяйским жестом, легко и нежно, но настойчиво-властно приласкать совершенство регалии.

Но – только жезл. Не лицо того, кто – лишь в мечтах, в сиянии несбыточного – собственноручно вручает ему этот символ воинской доблести. Не льдистую глубину глаз, которой так хочется подчиниться. Не узкие ладони, дарующие боль и наслаждение, с легкостью способные удержать и скипетр, и… и… и его, Фрица-Йозефа, мятущуюся душу. Он убеждал себя в этом каждый раз, выстреливая спермой в тугой латекс презерватива, обмякая и заваливаясь вперед, пытаясь отодвинуться от мокрого от пота, враз опротивевшего тела очередной красотки. Ведь он так хотел в это верить.

Уж лучше жезл!


End file.
